<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На подушке осталась by neun_geschichten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163766">На подушке осталась</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten'>neun_geschichten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Light Bondage, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение на заявку с дайри-феста.<br/>1.1 Микки/Рэй. У каждого из них есть кинки, которые они могут реализовать не только друг с другом, но зачем не друг с другом, когда это лучшая кандидатура?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На подушке осталась</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я совсем забыла, что вообще это написала. Думала, мб пусть полежит, надо будет как-то развить идею, но потом мне стало лень))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первый раз произошел на кухонном полу, потому что планировался как первый и последний. Микки бы не назвал это вынужденной мерой, даже несмотря на крепко стиснутые челюсти Рэя, напряженный взгляд, сведенные брови и слишком частый тик, а для звания культурного досуга на одном из них не хватало штанов. Наверно, он бы окрестил это средой. Деловой, половой… не важно. Продуктивной средой на благо бизнеса и хорошего самочувствия консильери, если бы о том писали в колонке мафиозных новостей.</p>
<p>Затем каждая первая среда месяца проходила уже в спальне. Микки здесь нравилось. Он бы предпочел спальню Рэя любому гостиничному номеру. Даже если кто-то вломится и испортит им всю обедню, Микки был спокоен — он точно знал, где Рэй держал пистолеты, ножи, клюшки для гольфа, две теннисные ракетки и молоток для отбивания мяса. Количество оружия или того, что за него могло прокатить, было прямо пропорционально уровню его умиротворения.</p>
<p>Он немного подготовился, выбрав с утра подходящий галстук с приятной текстурой, и несколько минут назад связал им руки Рэя. Недостаточно крепко, чтобы вызвать тревогу. Сперва он, конечно, раздел его, медленно, не глядя цепляя пуговицы, молнии на одежде с той уверенностью и чувственностью, которые приходят только с опытом, спустя десятки повторений. Рэймонд облегченно вздохнул, когда Микки снял с него очки, демонстративно сложил и убрал в футляр, стараясь не задеть линзы. Беспомощность давалась ему тяжело, но рядом с Микки — охотно.</p>
<p>Когда они оставались вдвоем, Микки всегда наслаждался обоюдным молчанием. Сейчас ему казалось, что он вот-вот им подавится. Хотелось сказать что-нибудь, вместо этого он положил ладонь на гладкую, горячую грудь Рэя и мягко толкнул на кровать. Матрас бесшумно спружинил.</p>
<p>Микки по привычке отошел к окну, чуть отодвинул штору и услышал нетерпеливый выдох. Улыбнувшись пустой, темной улице, он развернулся и обвел взглядом полностью обнаженного Рэя. Порадовался, что расстегнул верхние пуговицы у рубашки, когда они только начали, потому что сейчас ему очень сильно хотелось оттянуть воротничок.</p>
<p>— Раздвинь ноги, — попросил он, закатывая рукава, как мастер, готовый приступить к работе.</p>
<p>Рэй сглотнул и, помедлив, подчинился. Вставший член лежал на животе, ярко-розовая головка приковывала взгляд. Микки нравилось какое-то время ходить вокруг и разглядывать его. Рэй следил за этими перемещениями и никогда не торопил, хотя порой ему очень хотелось, это было заметно по участившемуся дыханию, легкой дрожи, румянцу на щеках и груди или мокрым от слюны губам.</p>
<p>Вся эта идея с ограничением подвижности осенила Микки внезапно. Тогда в ход пошел ремень, и весь следующий день Рэй касался правого запястья, делая вид, что поправляет часы. Микки прекрасно знал, что часы Рэй носит на левой руке, и вечером, когда Дэйв развозил их по домам, Микки воспользовался темнотой салона, незаметно притянул правую руку Рэя к себе и нащупал подсохшие ссадины. Осторожно погладил их большим пальцем. Не то чтобы такая ерунда испортила впечатление о среде, но через месяц на смену ремню пришли галстуки. Микки знал, что мог банально приказать Рэю держать руки за спиной, просто атрибутика добавляла старой доброй интриги. Вносила элемент игры, напоминание, что работа кончилась и можно перестать контролировать каждый гребаный чих.</p>
<p>— Рэй, посмотри на меня, — позвал Микки, засунул руки в карманы и нащупал в правом небольшой тюбик, а в левом упаковку с презервативом. — Сегодня попробуем кое-что другое. Что скажешь?</p>
<p>Рэй чуть повернул голову и встретился с ним взглядом. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели и казались особенно яркими на фоне покрасневшего от возбуждения лица.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — хрипло ответил он, не уточняя и не спрашивая, о чем, собственно, речь.</p>
<p>Микки знал, что в среду у него больше возможностей, чем обычно, и улыбнулся собственным мыслям. Была у него одна интересная идея, что-то среднее между желанием заставить Рэя умолять о ебле и умолять прекратить. Пока что их встречи не выходили за пределы дежурной дрочки и пары-тройки мучительно неспешных отсосов в особенно тяжелые дни. Сегодня настало время подняться на новый уровень. Рэй был готов.</p>
<p>Микки еще раз прошелся по комнате, осмотрел широко раздвинутые бедра со всех сторон. Внутри него все горело от нетерпения, и возбуждение начинало доставлять дискомфорт. На секунду он даже задумался, не спуститься ли вниз поставить чайник, чтобы растянуть процесс, но в борьбе между побегом на кухню и видом прогнувшегося в пояснице Рэймонда кухня предсказуемо пошла нахрен.</p>
<p>Микки вдруг подумал, что сейчас в этой спальне мог бы находиться кто-то другой. Кто-то, кто обладает достаточной компетенцией, чтобы дать Рэймонду то, что ему нужно. Это заставило его скрипнуть зубами.</p>
<p>— Босс?</p>
<p>Микки в два шага преодолел расстояние до кровати и опустился на матрас между разведенных ног Рэя. Отвел в сторону его колено и без предупреждения наклонился к члену. Бедра Рэя дрогнули, когда Микки мягко лизнул уздечку, вдыхая запах его тела, запах возбуждения и свежего пота. По бледным ногам рассыпались мурашки, приподнимая светлые, еле заметные волоски. Решив, что тянуть резину уже нет никакого смысла, Микки обхватил член и взял головку в рот. Рэй охнул, невольно толкаясь бедрами вверх. Микки ощутил на языке горячие, солоноватые капли. Он несколько раз провел рукой по всей длине члена, плотно сжимая губы и обводя головку языком, и, когда Рэй снова напрягся, подаваясь бедрами навстречу ласке, резко отстранился.</p>
<p>— Блядь, — еле слышно процедил Рэй.</p>
<p>Он откинул голову на подушку и немного поерзал. Микки сжал его мошонку в кольце из пальцев и чуть оттянул. Свободной рукой скользнул вверх по рельефному животу, погладил грудь, несильно ущипнул соски. Спустился к бедру и огладил внутреннюю сторону. Рэймонд наклонил голову к плечу, чтобы посмотреть вниз, и приподнял таз, раскрываясь сильнее. Микки приглашение принял и полез в карман за смазкой.</p>
<p>Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он щедро смазал анус Рэя, помассировал его указательным пальцем и мягко проник внутрь. Взяв медленный, дразнящий ритм, Микки начал трахать его, наблюдая за реакцией. Время от времени он наклонялся, чтобы пососать мокрый от смазки член, и в эти момент Рэй сжимал его палец внутри и подавался навстречу, насаживаясь до костяшки.</p>
<p>Когда Микки добавил второй палец, Рэй замычал. Он держался изо всех сил, чтобы не отводить взгляда. Его грудь ходила ходуном от частого, поверхностного дыхания, румянец спустился к шее. Растянутый, расслабленный сфинктер несильно сжимал пальцы, и Микки нравилось просто перебирать ими внутри, скользить внутрь и наружу, поглаживая бугорок простаты, которая теперь прощупывалась очень хорошо. Рэй всегда был очень тихим, и вытягивать из него разочарованные стоны в моменты «передышек» было сродни соревнованию. Главное — не торопиться, поэтому Микки вытаскивал пальцы, когда чувствовал, что Рэй задерживал дыхание, когда сжимался внутри слишком сильно, и стимуляции практически хватало, чтобы кончить.</p>
<p>— Хочу воспользоваться… твоим положением сегодня и остаться на ночь, — тихо сказал Микки, водя ладонью по набухшему, скользкому члену Рэя.</p>
<p>Дразнил и наблюдал, как кривятся искусанные губы. В нужный момент он поцелует его, Микки решил это еще до того, как переступил порог его дома. Оставалось дождаться. Рэй смотрел на него немного неверяще, будто в этой умной светлой голове не копились годами тысячи способов, как прогнуть шефа и заставить плясать под свою дудку. Микки знал, как выглядит коварство. У него были покрасневшие оттопыренные уши, блестящие глаза, растрепанные волосы, легкое недоумение человека с детонатором в руке и мягкое «Босс».</p>
<p>Без шансов.</p>
<p>— И все? — спросил Рэй, в очередной раз облизав губы.</p>
<p>— Я открыт для предложений, ты же знаешь.</p>
<p>Говорить это, держа мужика за член и трахая его пальцами, было на удивление даже приятнее, чем получать бабло сверх плана и размышлять, куда его пристроить.</p>
<p>— Выеби меня.</p>
<p>Микки скрипнул зубами и выдохнул, как разъяренный бык. Иногда ему хотелось повесить на Рэя предупреждающую табличку по типу тех, что покупают хозяева злых собак, только вместо «Осторожно, злая собака» написать «Осторожно, это пиздец». Ему самому едва ли хватало самообладания. Сидеть со стояком, зажатым в трусах — занятие так себе, но среда была для Рэя, а не для него, и он помнил об этом. Поэтому ждал и был готов плясать под дудку столько, сколько нужно.</p>
<p>Стараясь не дергаться, он спокойно вынул пальцы из растянутой, влажной дырки, достал презерватив, расстегнул ремень, ширинку и приспустил брюки вместе с трусами. Раздеться можно будет после. Рэй поджал пальцы на ногах и прикрыл глаза. Микки про себя поблагодарил его за такое милосердие, пока дрожащими пальцами натягивал гондон. Терпение катилось под горку, утягивая за собой все остальное. Сейчас сюда мог ворваться кто-то угодно, и ему было бы похер. Рэй выжидающе сверлил его член взглядом, и Микки зашоренной лошадью таращился в ответ.</p>
<p>— Как руки? — спросил он, скинув ботинки и забравшись на кровать.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке. Я готов.</p>
<p>Губы Микки невольно растянулись в улыбке. Он оперся на локти по обе стороны от головы Рэя, почти касаясь его лица носом, и довольно прошептал:</p>
<p>— Я знаю.</p>
<p>Рэй приподнялся навстречу и поцеловал его, сразу же проталкивая внутрь язык. Прикусил за губу и снова принялся вылизывать его рот, словно это он дорвался, а вовсе не Микки.</p>
<p>Возбуждение сшибало все планы, как товарняк, сошедший с рельсов. Закрыв глаза, Микки провалился в ощущения и перестал думать. Обхватив свой член, он направил головку и без особого сопротивления проскользнул в уже растянутый анус. Рэй заныл, не прерывая поцелуй, закинул ему ноги на поясницу и вжал в себя, не имея возможности обнять.</p>
<p>Микки трахал его жестко, не сдерживая себя, чувствуя, что долго не протянет, даже если попытается думать о самых мерзких в мире вещах. Рэй чуть выгнулся и на очередном толчке вскрикнул, заставив Микки ошарашенно распахнуть глаза. Тот не остановился, когда по вспотевшему и абсолютно неадекватному лицу понял, что все делает правильно. Наклонившись, он коротко поцеловал Рэя, затем сжал его член и начал дрочить в такт своим толчкам.</p>
<p>Пульс грохотал в ушах так громко, что он не слышал собственного дыхания. Во рту пересохло.</p>
<p>— Быстрее, — прорычал Рэй, зажмурившись. Он напрягся всем телом, грудь была мокрой от пота, а волосы прилипли ко лбу потемневшими сосульками.</p>
<p>Микки обхватил его свободной рукой за шею и засадил особенно глубоко. Вскрик повторился, и через несколько секунд он ощутил, как по пальцам потекла горячая сперма. Рэй конвульсивно сжимался внутри, запрокинув голову и хрипло постанывая. Микки чуть приподнялся, зажал ему рукой рот и яростно заработал бедрами, врываясь в растянутый, слишком чувствительный анус. Рэй пялился на него совершенно отъехавшими глазами, раскинув ноги и давая себя ебать. Микки бросил взгляд вниз, и от зрелища покрасневшей, мокрой дырки его накрыло. Он кончил, охваченный жаром растраханного тела, весь в смазке, в поту и чужой сперме, и совершенно без сил рухнул на Рэя, придавив его собой.</p>
<p>Несколько минут он просто терпел накатывающий волнами жар, жуткую одышку и грохот пульса в висках.</p>
<p>— У меня есть пара твоих чистых рубашек, — будничным тоном сообщил Рэй.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>